


i'd make a deal with god

by Onehellagaykid



Series: running up that hill [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ARGHH, F/F, IM SO HAPPY ITS DONE, THIS TOOK ME SO FUCKING LONG, this also caused me so much happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: the long awaited sequel to "if i only could"





	

4 years. It had been 4 years since Kara had died and left National City for London. She left behind her whole life, but she had to. If it meant Cat was once again safe from harm, safe from her, she would do it over and over again, just to protect her. Max had kept her updated on the Non problem in National City, but something wasn’t quite right. She had never really trusted Max, he helped her start again but she had a gut feeling that he was up to something.

Kara, jumped over the sofa to her phone and had in her hand ready to use when it rang.

“Kara?” Max’s voice crackled through the speaker. Kara was shocked, she was about to call him.

“What’s happened? Is it Non? What’s he done?” Kara frantically asked through the phone

“It’s not him. It’s Cat. She’s going to London. In fact she's staying in her London apartment which is a block from your loft. Just stay clear of her and that building, okay?” Kara just sat there with her mouth gaped open and tears streaming down her face. “Kara? Kara!”

“Yeah, I’m here. T-thanks.” She said quickly slamming the red button several times and threw it across the room.

Kara had built a new life for herself in London, she had moved away from her friends, family, lover. All to start over as Marley. Kara Danvers was dead, along with Supergirl. This was her chance to get it right.

She still had her powers but kept them hidden. Only using them in the comfort of her own flat away from prying eyes. Sometimes she missed National City. All the people that were a light to her, all the people that praised her for she was. Being away from her home hurt a little less everyday but still hurt. All she wanted was to be back in Cat’s arms surrounded by the people that she loved, but that could never happen.

*

Meanwhile back in National City, Non was getting fed information about Kara’s new whereabouts from a supposedly unknown source, “I have information about Supergirl if you're willing to listen,” A voice said through speakers to Non. “s he goes by a different name. Marley. She lives in London, has done for the past 4 years. Kara still cares very deeply for her wife, so if you want to get to your niece, go after her. Cat is going to London on the 17th. Follow her. She will lead you straight to your precious Kara." The voice then cut off and Non yelled at his guards in kryptonian to go to London and search everywhere for the residence of Kara Danvers.

"Thank you, Maxwell Lord." Non laughed as he walked off into the darkness to follow his guards.

Carter Danvers-Grant had packed the last off his boxes and looked around his room that had been his home and sanctuary for the past 18 years. He would miss it. He would miss not seeing his mother everyday and making dinner and watching films. He and his mother had grown closer since Kara. When he would catch her crying on her balcony over pictures, drinking scotch he would hug until she stopped. He had been her rock for the past 4 years and now he was leaving her alone. He couldn't bare to but he has to. He got a scholarship from Harvard for astrophysics.

He heard a sharp in take of breath and he turned to see his mother with one hand in her hip and the other resting on her necklace. It had been the one Kara got her for her birthday, the last one before she disappeared.

"Oh. You're all packed then." Cat smiled as Carter nodded and sat down the bed.

"I'm going to miss you. It'll be lonely without you here. The reason we did game nights was because of you. Now I don't have a partner." Cat laughed lightly and then wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. Carter stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be alright mom. Alex will be here. The whole super-squad will be here. You have all of them. Just not me. Okay.”

"I love you." Carter said as he kissed her forehead. "I don't have to leave for another three hours. You want to go and see Ma?"

The cemetery was quite for a Saturday morning. The gargantuan statue of Supergirl stood centre behind rows upon rows of headstones, keeping watch. Protecting all the ones that were lost.

Wrapping her coat around her more and grasping her sons hand she walked up the stone steps in front of the bronze plaque that was Kara's life.

Kara Zor-El Danvers-Grant  
Wife, mother, sister, friend, hero  
El marayah  
Love binds us all  
Unknown-2016

The crest of El was placed just below the plaque and Cat ran her fingers over the S. The statue of Supergirl in her signature pose towered over cat as she wiped away the gears that kept falling.

"God, I fucking miss you Kara." Cat whispered.

Carter squeezed her hand tighter and pulled her into a hug. Cat could always remember the day Alex told them about Kara. She had woke up with a funny feeling in her stomach, somehow she knew what had happened

  
*

_“It’s Kara. We found her phone.” Alex said as James, Winn, Eliza, and Cat gathered in the main control room at the DEO.  They had managed to find her phone but it was dead. There was nothing._  
_“So, what is it?” Cat said impatiently as she crossed her arms._

_“As of 2:00 am this morning-“_  
_“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say.” Cat shouted. “Don’t you dare tell me she's gone.” James wrapped his arms around Cat and calmed her while Alex continued._

_“As of 2:00 am this morning, Supergirl, Kara Zor-el Danvers-Grant was confirmed KIA, killed in action. An explosion was traced to above the city. The bomb…the bomb contained kryptonite dust. The dust particles would be on everything so she wouldn’t have been able to return. Even if she could, it would remain in the air for 3 years.” Cat just shook her head as she was enveloped by various member of the DEO and Kara’s friends and family._

_After being taken home by Alex, Cat slowly walked up to her apartment door. She waited outside, not wanting to enter and feel a rush of memories come back to her._  
_placed her keys in the bowl as she staggered through the door. She drew in a breath and walked to Carter’s room. He sat on the bed, clutching his present that Kara had left for his birthday. It was the blanket that Kal-el arrived in and a painting she done of him wearing her cape._

_“Carter.” Cat said as she entered the teenage boys room. He looked up at her in one glance and he knew. He knew instantly. He burst into tears and Cat just held him tight. “It’s going to be okay. I need you now more then I ever have, okay Carter?” She felt the 14 year old nod his head and pulled him tight._

*

“Goodnight Miss Grant.” her assistant said as he placed the final layouts down on her desk before heading for the lift. Cat was left alone of the floor working on some emergency altercations for the edition of the magazine. Circling the errors that she spotted, she could hear footsteps walk across the bull pen an stop outside her office.

“Yes Andy what did you forget?” She asked looking up. As she did her eyes caught the sleek black bodysuit of Non and dropped her pen.

“Hello Cat.” Non said as he enter her office. She took off her glasses and stood behind her desk.

“How did you find me Non?” Her voice wavering as she spoke.

“Our dear friend Maxwell Lord has been keeping an eye out.” He took a step closer to her and raised a hand running along her cheek. She pulled away and look disgusted at the man who had tried to kill her and her wife. “And I do believe that you can help me, so I'm going to take you somewhere, where you’ll useful.” He shouted in Kryptonian and three men dressed in black flew to her balcony. They grabbed Cat and flew her away from Catco.

Cat woke up tied to something, her hands above her head were roughly tied with rope to a large overhead hook, connecting to a crane that she could see. Her feet were barely touching the roof of the rusty car that was used a platform.

“Supergirl! I know you can hear me! Come and rescue your wife before she ends up dead!” Non called out to the air, knowing Kara was nearby.

“She’s dead. Has been for the past 4 years. She’s not coming.” Cat practically sobbed with the tears running down her cheeks.

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.” Non chuckled, climbing on top of the rusty car and wrapping a hand around her throat, just he saw a red streak fly across the moon.

Cat watched as Kara slammed down into the concrete. Her fist in the rubble. "Get your hands off her." She said as she slowly raised her head and stared Non down. Cat's eyes softened and then tears started to form again as she watched Kara stand. Her fists were clenched by her sides and her eyes was dark with anger.

"Ah, my dear niece. How nice of you to show up after 4 years in hiding." He laughed, Kara walking closer to the rusty car.

"Who told you I was here? How did you find me!" Kara asked as Non stood on the roof staring down at her.

"Your dear friend Mr Lord I believe has been keeping me updated on all your where abouts."

"This is isn't about her. Just let her down and we can sort this out. Just you and me."

Non raised his eyebrows and let go of Cat’s neck. He climbed down of the car and eyed Kara as she stood her ground. He started to run at her then he used his super speed and jumped on top of Kara, sending her skidding across the concrete of the scrap heap. She grabbed a car and threw it at him, but he immediately destroyed it with his heat vision. “Why are you doing this? Why after all this time do you still want to fight me.” Kara said as dodged the punches Non was suddenly throwing at her. She grabbed his fist and twisted back and landed an uppercut with her right fist, sending him flying into the skies above. She waited and then her eyes landed on Cat.

“Hey.” Kara said as she stood in front of Cat.

“That’s all you can say? ‘Hey’ after being gone for 4 fucking years. Kara Danvers you have no fucking idea how much pain you have caused me.” Kara walked up in front of her and then Cat stepped up and slapped Kara across the face. Even though the slap had no effect Kara, she still reacted to it. Turning her face back, Cat just threw her arms around her and pulled her into tightest hug she could.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn't have left you. I’m sorry.” She said and then placed a kiss on Cat’s head. “We need to get out of here before Non comes back.” Kara wrapped an arm around Cat and was about to fly off when Non touched back down. “Go.” she whispered to Cat.

“I am not leaving you again.”

“Cat, I'm serious go. Get out of here.” She practically screamed. Cat ran to cover and watched and Kara and Non had a final show down. Cat hid behind a pile of rusting cars and pulled out her phone. Kara couldn’t do this by herself. She needed help so she called the only person she trusted enough to give Kara that help.

“Alex?

“Cat? What’s wrong?

“It’s Kara. She’s alive. She is alive and fighting Non. I don't know if she can do it though. She needs help.”

“Okay, I-I’ll send Clark and J’onn. I’ll track them using your phone.” Within minutes, Clark and J’onn touched down as Non had Kara in a vice like grip around her neck.

“Tell your parents I say hello.”

“Tell them yourself!” she shouted as she pushed Non off her and shot heat vision from her eyes. Screaming she took a step closer to him, trying to fight of the beams that were coming from him. With one final push forward she overpowered Non and sent him flying back, smoke coming from his eyes. It was over, she had defeated him. She breathed heavily and then fell to her knees. Her vision started to blur and her head was spinning, she collapsed into the dust and watched as Cat ran over and fell to her knees. She picked up Kara and cradled her in her arms. She stroked Kara’s head and rocked her back and forth.

“Don’t you dare do this to me. Don’t leave me when I’ve only just got you back.” Kara smiled and raised a hand to Cat’s cheek.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

“Clark’s here. In case you couldn't do it, I called Alex and she sent them. She’s on her way Kara and when she gets here, we are going straight home.”

Kara smiled and closed her eyes as Cat held her tight.

Kara woke up under the sun lamps in a room she didn't recognise. “Relax Supergirl. This is the new DEO HQ.” J’onn said as he leant on the wall opposite the bed. She groaned as she sat up. “There are a lot of people waiting to say hello.” He said as helped Kara off the bed and immediately into a hug. Kara pulled away from J’onn and limped into the lobby of the new DEO. Lucy, Vasquez and the other agents were all stood in saluting Kara as she entered. She smiled and got pulled into a group hug by all the agents. She pulled away and saw Alex looking at her in disbelief. Alex just broke down in tears and Kara wrapped her up in a crushing hug.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered into Alex’s hair as she kissed her head. “I’m so sorry.” Alex pulled away and smiled.

“I, erm, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Maggie.” A dark haired woman stepped forward and took Kara’s hand. “My girlfriend.” Kara smiled and then pulled Maggie in for a hug. “Welcome to the family.” She said in Maggie’s ear.

“What about Max, has been taken care off?” Kara’s face sunk watching Alex.

“He’s going to go away for a very long time, the caught him for tax evasion.” Alex chuckled squeezing Maggie’s hand.

“I would really love to stay but I’m afraid my wife is expecting me back home so I really need to go. Alex, can you drive me home?” Her sister nodded and Kara limped through the main floor to the elevators. As soon as the doors shut, Kara turned to Maggie and started to shoot questions at her.

“So, how long have you two known each other? When did this happen and how serious is it?”

Maggie tried to stutter her words out but nothing came out. “Erm, 3 years, 2 years and 6 months ago and pretty serious. I mean we live together so.” Alex intertwined her fingers with Maggie’s and rested her head on her shoulder. They reached the lobby and Kara stopped at the doors.

“You ready to do this?” I mean we can use the back exit if you want.” Kara shock her head and stepped out of the doors into the bright light National City. Three guards had walked out with them and protected kara from all the people who tired to come up to her. All three of them jumped into the back of the black SUV waiting for her.

“What time is it?”

“09:18” maggie said checking her watch.

“Change of plan, head to my apartment let me get changed, we’re making a stop at Noonans and then to CatCo.”

“Yes, Supergirl.” The driver said as he turned the wheel to head to kara’s apartment.

Kara jumped out and headed up to her apartment. She hasn't been to her old apartment since she and Cat had that massive argument while they were dating. It was over something stupid but Kara always regrets that day.

*

_“You can’t just go in somewhere without back up Kara! Who knows what could have happened, you could have got injured and no one would have known!” Cat said as Kara was getting changed out of her supersuit. Kara pulled the hoodie over head and the headed to the kitchen as Cat kept following her about telling her how stupid she was._

_“But I didn’t okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, just because you’re worried I might leave you for someone younger doesn’t mean you can control me!” Cat’s eyes went wide and she placed a hand on her chest. Kara immediately regretted snapping. She knew that that was one Cat’s biggest fears, that Kara would realise that she could do so much better, then walk out and never return. Kara furrowed her brow and shook her head. “Cat.” Kara said softly as she edged forward towards Cat._

_“Get out.” Cat practically whispered, giving Kara a very stoic look. Kara edged forward once again but Cat raised her voice. “Get the fuck out of my house.” Kara just hung her head low, nodded and used a burst of super speed to pack a small bag. She walked to door with the rucksack on her back, grabbing her leather jacket and helmet as she turned to the kitchen she saw Cat in the same position, hand on her chest, the other on her hip with her head hung low._

_“I love you.” Kara said as she opened the door and stepped out. Closing the door behind her, she waited for a couple of seconds and used her x-ray vision to watch as Cat, slid down the cupboard and landed on the floor, sobbing._

_Kara walked down to the underground parking garage and found her bike. Swinging one leg over the seat, and starting the engine, she watched as the family who lived opposite them returned. She often saw them in the mornings when she would go out for her run. Nodding her head and smiling, she started the engine. The small boy running behind them with a supergirl figure in his hand, made her smile. Pulling on her helmet she speed out of the garage and raced through the traffic to her apartment._

_She staggered up the stairs and slumped against the door of her apartment. Thumping her fist against the wood, she fell to the floor. Alex found her an hour later as Kara’s neighbour called her after finding Kara in a heap outside of the apartment door. “Come on.” Alex said as she picked up Kara and opened the door. The apartment was basically empty after she had moved in the Cat.She moved a lot of her things over only leaving the major pieces of furniture. “Kara, I need you to co-operate. We can sort this out, i just need you to not act like someone kicked your dog and help me.”_

_“I don’t have a dog.” Kara said as she flopped down onto the sofa face first. “She told me to get out of her house. ‘Her house’ Alex. She called it her house. Not our house, her house. I’ve only lived there for 3 years and now suddenly it’s just her house.”_

_“What did you say to her?”_

_“What?” Kara grunted._

_“What did you do?”_

_Kara then went on to explain about the fight with the alien and the argument they had at the apartment._

_“I just exploded, I didn’t mean to.” Alex raised an eyebrow as she watched Kara sulk into a cushion from the sofa. That moment there was a soft knock at the door, Kara x-rayed it and saw Cat standing the other side of the white metal door. Alex got up from her seat and answered the door to the woman she hated right now._

_“Can I speak to Kara?” Cat said as she stood in the doorway. Alex raised an eyebrow, and let Cat into the apartment. Kara was sat on the sofa with her head resting on her knees. Alex grabbed her jacket and left them in peace in the quite apartment._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to explode.”_

_“Kara, you had every right to explode. I’m the one who should be apologising. Will you forgive me.” Cat said as she placed her forehead against the blonde superhero’s and sighed. Kara unlatched her arms from around her knees and pulled Cat in for a hug._

_“I love you.” Kara whispered into Cat’s hair._

*

After changing into something more “sunny Danvers” as Cat would say she ordered a very large bouquet of red roses to be delivered to Cat as she arrived. Alex dropped her off at the Catco building and then Kara walked through to the main lobby. This would be the first time James and Winn would see her in 4 years and she couldn't wait. Walking over to elevators she pushed the button for the 40th floor and stepped into the metal box that take her to her love. Just as she exited she saw the bouquet of flowers being given to Cat’s new assistant.

“Miss Grant, these came for you.” She overheard Alexis say. “There’s no name only a card with the letters ‘KDG’ on it.” Kara stepped out of the elevators and into the crowded bullpen. Everything slowed down and the hushed whispers started to fill her ears.

“Kara?” She turned and saw James standing with Winn close by, both with softened expressions on their faces.

“Hey.” she said just before Winn threw his arms around her with James following shortly behind.

“We’ve missed you.” James said pulling away. Kara nodded and slowly walked into Cat’s office. She was facing the large wall of TV screens admiring the red roses that sat front and centre on her desk. She slowly walked behind her then wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Who has been sending my wife flowers? I thought you promised to keep your mistresses separate from our life.” She whispered as Cat leaned back into Kara’s embrace.

“When did you get here.” Cat said as she turned in her wife’s arms and placed a hand on her cheek. Cat had missed that smile and those eyes. She missed waking up to a sunny danvers smile and strong arms wrapped around her middle.

“Like two minutes ago. I had to say hello to the boys, but I wanted to say hello to my amazing wife.” Kara leaned down and placed a small but loving kiss on Cat’s lips.

“Mom?” Kara turned and saw Carter who was no longer a teenager but a young man. She smiled as he ran into her arms.  
“I’m so sorry. I should never have left. I should have found another way. I’m so sorry I left you. I’m so sor-“

“-Kara you say sorry one more time and you’re sleeping on the couch.” Cat laughed as Kara drew both of her favourite Grants into her arms. She was home, and she was never ever leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me foreverrrrr. i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
